Pokepark Complications
My name is Sheena Wake. This is my story about the most TERRIFYING experience I had with Pokemon. I just got into Canarark High, my new high school. I was walking home from school one day, and saw a yardsale, and if you know me, you know I love yardsales. So, unsurprisingly I walked over and was greeted by an elderly man and who seemed to be his grandson. His yardsale was PACKED with video games. I saw a table completely filled with Pokemon stuff. I also LOVE Pokemon. The table had everything, plushies,t-shirts,books,guides,games,glasses,sippy cups,you name it, they had it. I walked over to the video games and a memory sparked into my mind, Pokepark. I've ALWAYS wanted Pokepark since it came out. Quickly, I walked over to the man and asked him if he had Pokepark. He looked like he had just came out of a electrical science experiment when I asked him. "Yes, but it is very, weird. I don't think you want it from here. Maybe go to Gamestop and get it."The child walked over and said "Gamestop sold out last week. You have to get it here, unless you wanna drive for 1,000 hours to find a store that ISN'T sold out." I was shocked at how rude he seemed and how little he seemed to actually care! The elderly man looked at him sternly as if saying "Shut up boy! I wanna hide this!" "I apoligize for his rude behavior today. Please forgive him." "Sorry," said the young boy. "It's fine." I said. "Anyway, you have Pokepark?" I asked. Before the man could even answer, the young child walked me over and pointed to a cartridge. "There it is!" He said. I looked at the old man, "How much you want for it?" I asked. The old man hesitated but then gave in "5 bucks." He said. I paid the guy and walked home. Once I got home I popped in the cartridge into my 3DS and started to play. It was normal when it started out, I met that bird Pokemon,went to Pokepark,played Venesaurs minigame,won,and walked off. I continued to play it. Though once I got to the second area and got my 8th sky shard,things got dark. I beat slowpoke in chase by running up and bumping into him. He seemed mad, so I used Thunderbolt to make him even MORE angry. Only he didn't get mad, or at least, he didn't have time to get mad. Text immediatly appeared at the bottom of the screen saying "Slowpoke died!" I was creeped out but continued to play. I noticed small, not very important things like missing textures. In later areas I kept trying to make Pokemon mad using Thunderbolt and Iron Tail. Each time the same thing "______ died!" I was used to it by now though. Finally I got my seventeenth Sky Shard and wound up going to Mew's sky place. I beat everything there and completed the game. I thought. After I fought Mew the text appeared again only red, and terrifying. It said "Mew has died! Because of you, Sheena. You are making Pikachu sad. You are killing his friends and destroying his world! Pikachu has had it with you Sheena! He has decided to get revenge on you. Goodbye Sheena, join the others,they wait for you on the other end of the screen." I was creeped out and started to cry. It wasn't until after I stopped crying that I noticed a loud,angry "PIKAAAA!!!!!!"